Halakard Federation
Created by u/Sea_Bath GEOGRAPHY A moderate climate, not to hot that you sweat bullets but not to cold that you freeze to death. While they chose to settle in the plains the most noticeable feature will be the mounting range to the south of the federation BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Halakins is a race of human size race. Their feet are lizard like, with four long toes in the front and a small toe at the back of their ankles. Their nails are long and sharp used sometimes as weapons. While they have mostly skin around their bodies, in their hands and feet they have a scale like pattern. Their skin in this are is as strong as a normal scale and reaping one of this "scales" off results in a large amount of pain. Their skin color can vary drastically. With yellow on their limbs that fades into a dark orange. Racial Quirk The one arm- a mutation that is found in the Halakins is the one arm. In this mutation a Halakin right arm is a deep blue instead of yellow. Does that have this mutation are known for having a stronger right arm, 2x stronger to be exact. But this mutation come with the side effect of having heart problems HISTORY Halakins originated from the mountings souths of their country. In this mountings the Halakins thrive as they did not need to worry about the weather. As the years when by space started to become more and more limited. Food became scarce and the air became polluted. But the final hit to the emerald was when the revolution happen. Because of the dire situation the Halakins found themself in the leadership divided into two factions. The Originals and the Explores. The Originals wish to stay in the caves and find ways to fix their problems. While the Explores wish to leave the mountings and go to the outside world. As debates became more and more heated, neither side willing to give in into the other one, things started to get physical. First was a punch, second was a kick, and third was a sword. The revelion with came to be name "Separation" lasted for 1 year with both sides taking massive hits. But thankfully both sides came into a understanding and let go of their pride. The surviving Halakins split as some stay in the mountings and the others went outside to settle the plains. SOCIETY The Halakard federation is a mix government. It is rule by a King/Queen. The king/Queen with is name " Halard/ Halark" the Halakin word for Sun King/Sun Queen. But there is no royal family, the King/ Queen is chosen from the multiple "Halash/Halasash" ( Sun Prince/Sun Princess) in the country by the "Hala Corark"(Sun Council). A Halash/Halasash is a Halakin that owns a piece of land. It can be big or small, it does not matter as long as they own it. As a Halash/Halasash you are in complete control of your territory only following orders from the Halard/Halark. War between Halash/Halasash is common . When Halash/Halasash becomes a Halard/Halark they are given the capital and its surrounding cities to rule but giving away the territory they used to own. A Halard/Halark job is to control and resolve issues between Halash/Halasash if they get to big that it affects the whole nation and manage the federation on a domestic level. The Hala Corak is made up of previous Halard/Halark. There is no max number of members in the Hala Corak, you are a member into you die. The Hala Corak job is to control trade and diplomacy between the federation and other countries. CULTURE Halakins worship the Sun god "Argata". Their believe the world to be round and on its core a large Emerald that control every aspect of the world. Their meals mostly consist of fish and fruits, beef is only eaten on a special occasion or when is your birthday. As to why they do this it is because Argata first meal was beef. Their usual clothes is a large rope decorated with beautiful designs, this coat is worn over a shirt and pants. Each Halakin family have a Family knife. A family knife or a " Sarta" in their language. This knife is very important for the Halakins as they believe their ancestors spirits live in it. Whenever a Halakin goes to battle they will bring this knife with them, if the knife breaks or its lost the Halakin will need to kill itself with a new knife to replace the one they broke/ lost. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic is something that all Halakins admired as it is believed that magic is a connection to the Emerald in the center of the world. If a Halakin is a magic user they are given a large amount of land and resources in hopes that they fight for the Federation in times of war. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Fruits are something that is found all throughout the Federation, fruits from the "Alkarata"(Brightland) plantation are renown for their high quality. Alcoholic drinks of various fruits are often see for sell in markets , the specialty being the drink call "Hala Yarh"(Sun Tears). This drink have a high concentration of alcohol, it is soft soft like milk and it taste like a fruit punch. They are also known for exporting raw materials like wood and stones. When it comes to exports the Halakins buy in large quantities Gems, Fish, Metals, and weapons. Posts: Halakard Federation Warfare in the Halakard Federation Al’tarly Dartgata A Meeting Between Princes and Princesses